muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Drillbit Taylor
Page Moves Hi, Ian! I'm going to leave the same message I left for User:Brainulator9. There's been too much back and forthing on page moves, and obviously we need to thresh this out and make the Wiki policy clearer. So I'd like to ask you both to wait until the issue is settled in current events before moving anything again (especially since your last move was immediately after our main admin redirected several pages to the lower case version). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:17, July 4, 2011 (UTC) New topics Hi, when we leave new topics on users talk pages here, they go unnoticed if you use the "new section" option and put them at the bottom. Instead, we select "edit" and paste in messages manually at the top. Fell free to move this message here to the top. I'd also reccomend reading these.--Fred (talk) 00:54, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Premiere Closings Hey Ian. Do you have any evidence of the season premiere credits happening by Season 24, or were your edits just an assumption based on the opening/closing changes that happened that year? I undid your edits for now, but if you have proof that it did indeed happen, feel free to revert them back. Thanks =) -- Jon (talk) 17:02, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :I found this evidence on the CLG article of Sesame Workshop. Here is the link: http://www.closinglogos.com/page/Sesame+Workshop -- Drillbit Taylor (talk) 01:44pm, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :: Sorry Ian, but unfortunately, info from another wiki doesn’t count as actual proof. You should probably look into these pages to learn more about what’s considered the pros and cons when it comes to sources. Thanks for responding! -- Jon (talk) 19:47, February 8, 2011 (UTC) The Muppet Show Theme Hi, Ian. You've been getting carried away with The Muppet Show Theme, an article which in the main is about the theme *song*, with key info on the opening and closing footage discussed, but not every little change or credits screengrab needs to be crammed in there. Please stop, and when other people revert your changes to it, take images out, or otherwise try to fix the page, please let them. It was a major obsession of yours under your original account and countless sockpuppets, so please stop, or else you *will* be blocked. Please find something else to work on. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:21, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Multiple Accounts Hi, Ian. I already responded to your notes on my page, but I want to make sure you saw them (it looks like you missed or ignored my previous response, explaining that you had never been blocked). If you have problems, leave a note on an admin's talk page (which would be the first test as to whether you're blocked or not, but keep in mind Wikia has regular downtimes, generally announced, where for a brief period Wikis are locked from editing and read only), or on your talk page (which is not protected except in problem cases), or e-mail an admin (again, not disabled except in rare circumstances, but even then I think you know at least one of the admin's e-mail addresses and if not, you can ask. This is vital, since if you create another account again, you really will be blocked. Please respond here or on my talk page so we know you've got the message. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:55, April 27, 2010 (UTC) back on the wiki Hi Ian. Thanks for reaching out to the admins. You're obviously aware that we've kept a close eye on all the new accounts you've created here. The earliest block I can find for you was last December, the reasons for which were not responding to messages on your talk page and continuing to make changes that the community asked you not to do. Wikis are a collaborative project, and anyone is welcome to participate so long as they're willing to work with the rest of the team. I'm willing to give you another chance here so long as you follow the rules and can prove you're capable of working well with others. Consider yourself on probation, and we'll be keeping a close eye on your edits. Feel free to reach out to members of the community if you're not sure about something, or need help. Thanks. —Scott (talk) 00:52, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Episode 316: Danny Kaye page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Oscarfan (Talk) 18:41, April 16, 2010 Why Its great to see you. I've seen you in other wikis like disney and other ones.Ghostytreat 21:21, August 9, 2011 (UTC)